


SECRETS UNLOCK

by NITRAM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, F/M, Multiverse, Sister-Sister Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: ALIENS HAVE COME TO INVADE US AND THE INVASION PUTS TWO  SISTER IN THE MIDDLE OF IT ALL.





	SECRETS UNLOCK

 

 

Chapter 1 Escape

The earth year 2100

It was a stormy night in the city of Mount Valley. All was quiet, nothing was heard except the thunder and the lighting. A lightning bolt fell and then out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared. The figure moved in the shadows; the figure approached a two-story house the figure laid the basket, it was carrying on the porch the figure rang the doorbell, and left with one thought they'll do better than me.

The door was opened by a man who was muscular build. He had red hair, blue eyes, and some facial hair he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He looked around and found nothing

'Damn kids always playing pran-' his thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle. This caused him to look down, he picked up the basket took it inside. A black sphere flew out, and linked itself to Mark's brain waves showing dangerous thinks to come. Once the message was completely passed he yelled for his wife.

"MARTHA!"

Martha was a beautiful woman had green eyes with red hair; her hair reached down to her shoulders. She was dressed in her pink silk nightie as she reached down the stairs with an annoyed look she told him not so loud. She took notice of the basket "Honestly Mark this freaks you out and here I thought I married the bravest man." "It's not the basket that's freaking me out." Mark hands her the sphere that freaked him out, after she sees what freaked Mark out she's more understanding they promise each other to look after the baby.

Seventeen years have passed and the seniors of Mount Valley high have graduated. "YES it's finally over!" exclaimed a girl with long red hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a black skirt and a pink shirt. "I know right." her companion replied. It was another girl this girl had black hair with red highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing a red blouse with blue jeans. "What are the plans for this summer Maria?" asked the girl with highlights. "Well the plan is to have fun Jewel."

Seriously no weird classes or camp? Jewel asked shocked. Maria's parents usually singed her to various types of classes or camp.

"Not that I now about."

"Wait for me." A girly voice screamed she had long red hair blue eyes she wore a little make up and a sun dress. "Hey Melody I thought you be with your friends." said Maria.

Meanwhile in the Moreguerra's house

"Martha we have to tell them."

"Are you sure Mark? After all their just babies."

"1st yes I am' and you know dam well it's up to them and their not babies."

"I... know... I... just get worried." Martha replied she buried her head in her husband chest. Mark embraced her and stroke her back gently "It'll be fine" He repeated every time he stroke her back.

"Mom Dad we're home." Maria yelled out as she let her sister and herself in.

Oh girls we have something to tell you. Mark said in a serious tone he only used when the girls got in trouble.

"What did we do?" Both girls asked in union

"Neither of you is in trouble." Martha entered the conversation. Her tone was that of fear and sadness. Maria being the smart person she is picked up on her parents emotions "Mom dad what's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Maria Melody we're proud of you both." Mark began

"We love you and do anything to protect you." Martha finished for her husband she went to hug the girls.

"Mommy?" asked Melody as she finally saw the distress her parents were under.

"About 17 years ago we had a visitor of sorts; this person left valuable information about the future concerning you both." Mark told them.

"Oh yeah sure then Santa clause and the tooth fairy will team up." Maria replied sarcastically.

"Maria we're not kidding around." Martha explained.

"You don't seriously expect us to believe that someone came from the future?" Maria used air quotes on the word future.

"Dad Maria is right that sounds weird."

"Thank you."

Their father gave a sigh then he continued to talk. "Girls just promise us that, if anything happens to us you will find your aunt Anna, and let her know it's landed."

The Moreguerra's stared at each other awkwardly until both sisters exclaimed "Oh my God you're serious!" Melody took charge of the situation her reply was "Alright dad, mom we promise."

"There's more you see the visitor left more than information; he/she le-. Before Mark was able to finish the wall collapsed.

A Creature covered in armor entered; the only thing that wasn't cover was her face. Which happened to be a shade of light blue. It had four fingers the ears were boney and spikey her elbows, and knees had spikes. The eyes had no pupil it was all red; her hair was long and green. "Bow down to the mighty Zar and Kasim you pathetic meat bags." The creature said as he prepared to destroy everything, however Mark slid under the creature then he kicked her knocking her of balance. Maria, and Melody were staring in shock and fear as their father did battle with aliens." Girls snap out of it!" Their mother commanded as craft to take his family to safety. Before the parents could get in more of those things showed up. Maria climbed to the driver seat of the hover craft and drove as far away as possible.

"Mom...and...Dad will be okay right Maria?" Melody was wiping tear of her face trying to be as brave as her sister. The sister didn't always get along, however Melody always admire her sister for being brave and independent. Maria looked at her sister face she considered lying to her but lying was never her forte.

Maria took a deep breath "Mel you and I k-"

"Please just say yes."

"Melody mom and dad did what they had to for our sake."

"I know am just worried."

"Mom and dad's sacrifice won't be in vain once we find Aunt Anna we'll kick their behinds. "Maria's expression and tone were out of character for her, however this is understandable considering the fact that the sisters witness the dead of their parents.

"Ah Maria can't this thing go any faster?"

"Yeah."

"Not to rush you but could you SPEED UP!" At first Melody talked calmly then she stared to yell, when she noticed that they were being chased in some type of motor craft. The motor craft looked like a motor cycle the only difference was that it was missing the wheels.

Maria pushed the craft to its limit. She was amazed that she has not caused an accident or that anybody even notice that their being chased.

"Are they gaining on us?" Maria asked a bit worried as she slowed the vehicle.

"No we lost them." Melody replied after she looked behind them.

"Hey Maria what are those things aliens/mutants?"

"I have no freaking idea."

"Maria am sorry for all the things I did to you you're the best big sister."

"Am sorry too, Melody I should've helped you."

"This is the weirdest thing we've done."

"Being nice to each other or running away from freaks."

"Both I guess."

"Point taken."

"Maria why are we stopping?"

Maria did not respond something out their caught her attention. What caught her attention, was the fact that two of her schoolmates were fighting the creature with no weapons, however this creature was different from the last one this one had dark blue skin the eyes where pure black with no weapons. One of the boys was dark skinned he was wearing Green button shirt, he had slacks and boots his hair was nicely comb he had brown eyes. The other boy had red T shirt and blue shorts his hair was spikey, he had blue eyes, and his skin was white. The two high school graduates were holding their own.

"Any ideas Ted?" asked the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah just one, punch with everything you have Keven!" Ted exclaimed, while running and hitting the alien causing the alien to lose balance.

The alien just smiled as he got up. "Bliss impressed that you earthlings managed to throw Bliss of balance." said Bliss in a calm voice then he pointed his elbows at them. The two humans looked at each other, and smiled waiting for the hit to come. The alien fell down and orange liquid came out from his back.

"GET IN!" yelled Maria while still holding the blaster. The two kids ran and enter the hover craft. "Thanks for the save girls. "Said Keven.

"Don't thank us yet." Melody replied.

"Why?" asked Ted.

"We we're running away from an alien we lost her, but it's still alive." Maria replied her voice was harsh.

While driving away they saw an old van by old it was one from 100 years ago drive towards the aliens. Maria couldn't pinpointed, but she had this nagging feeling that she's seen that van various times before.

"Hey Ted I just thought of something." Keven turned towards Ted scratching the back of his head.

"What did you think of?" asked Ted.

"The girls and the kids and why nobody notice all of this besides us?" asked Keven with a mix expression of shocked and fear. Shocked because they forgot about them, and fear for their safety.

"Oh man I forgot about that." Ted showed some concern and slap himself in the face.

"Wait what girls and kids? "Asked Melody as she turn her head around.

My guess on the Girls would be Trina and Brittany, however the kid part has peeked my interest as well. Maria answered her sister's question with concern for her friends, and the kids.

"You see Ted was like getting ready for a date with Trina, and I was like going to go play some game, when Brittney told me she wanted to talk, before we got started we heard kids crying. We decided to check it out. We saw the alien, and the kid's parents lying in a pool of their own blood. We told the girls to take the kids to safe place." Keven finished the story.

"WOW Keven you must be braver than I thought or stupider." Maria exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey thanks."

"So any idea where they went?" asked Maria

"Not a damn clue." The boys replied in union and anger.

"So let me get this straight we have an alien threat that no one seems to notice and four people missing." Melody replied it was more of a statement than a question.

"First we find Aunt Anna then we look for the others." Maria ordered

"What's your aunt going to do?" asked Ted

"We're not sure but dad always said that if anything bad happens she was our best chance of surviving." Melody answered for her sister.

HEY! Keven yelled out.

"You have an objection to the plan?" Melody asked

"No I just realized Maria insulted me a few minutes ago." Keven responded causing every one laugh including himself and Maria who never laughed.

"Hey you have pretty laugh Maria." Keven commented

"Um...um.... thanks." Maria replied shyly as her face turned red.

The day turned into night they drove in peace, however their peace wouldn't last long. The aliens that they were fighting somehow managed to catch up.

"Guys we have a problem." Maria warren her friends

"Which is?" Keven asked

"Their back." responded Maria

"What do we do? How do we get out of this? We're going to die?" Melody asked panicking her body was shaking in fear she was about to shed tears. That was until her sister started to rub her back, and telling her to calm down like a mother would to her child.

The old van that they saw earlier came back. It looked like the riders from the van are fighting the aliens. The alien's aimed their weapons at the van the driver moved to the left not caring about any laws. The van shoot lasers at the aliens.

"Shields enable." the female alien commanded the alien's body was surrounded by a square once the laser hit they were unharmed. Four men exit the van. The first was a white tall male he had black hair, blue eyes he was wearing a black shirt, and jeans. He introduce himself "Am Jason." The next one was holding Blasters laser blades, he was wearing all camouflage he was bold and ready for action "My Name is Mike." The third one to exit was muscular build, he had on a fighting GI, and his face was emotionless had long hair "Ned is the name fighting is my game." Final the last one to come out was wearing a white lab coat oval glasses and a he held a control. "They call me Tim."

It seem like time had stopped for all involved. The riders and the aliens are in stand of staring at each other intensely. The black haired man stepped forward his gaze increased he asked bitterly "Who are you and what do you want with our planet?"

"Bliss's name be bliss and she be Taria." answered the dark blue alien.

"We are oddills what we want is destruction in the name of Zar and Kasim." Responded the sky blue alien. Once the alien finished her sentence they lounged them self at the riders. The riders split into two groups Jason seemed to be in charge.

Mike pulled out his laser blade out and charged at the female alien. Taria simple blocked the blade with her own. Taria swings her blade to mikes head he ducked, and swing kicked her. She jumped the blade battle raged on their, seem to be no clear winner.

Ned took on Bliss, Ned took a Fighting stance. Bliss looked at Ned in confusion.

"Bliss not understand oh well Bliss kill you know." With that said Bliss and Ned charge at each other with their punches colliding. Ned throws a right hook Bliss tries to kick him the match is in favor of Ned. That until Bliss takes out a weapon, thanks to Ned's marital arts skills and reflexes he was able to dodge the blade. Jason and Tim who had seen the trick rushed in to help their friend.

The fight with Taria and Mike was coming to an end both fighters had received bruises the battle became so brutal that they both fell unconscious. Bliss notice and grabs his partner then they leave.

Maria and her group get out of the craft to check on the heroes. "So it was you after all." Maria stated.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked in concern and anger tone for Maria and her group.

"Oh just thought I go sightseeing." Maria Replied sarcastically.

"I thought we were escaping from aliens." said Keven in confusion he didn't get that Maria was being sarcastic they ignored his comment

"Don't get smart with me."

"Oh maybe I was trying to escape."

"Then why didn't you flee when we provided the distraction."

"I don't know okay."

"Sorry to interrupt but do you know each other?" Ted asked

"Yeah his one of Jewels elder brothers." Replied Maria

"Anyway let's go to your Aunt's." Keven said

"Follow us we know where she is." Jason ordered.

The riders got in their old van and rest got in the craft. The drove all the way out of the city until they reached an abandoned building. They fallowed the riders inside the building.

"WHAT THE HECK MY PARENTS ASK US TO GO TO MY AUNTS AND YOU TAKES MILES AWAY." a pissed off Maria was yelling on top of her lungs

"Calm down Maria." a strangely familiar voice

"That sounds like Aunt Anna." Melody stated with joy in her voice. She looked around trying to find the voice. Maria was equally shocked.

"You're correct Melody. "The voiced from behind a door it opened to revel a beautiful woman with dark brown hair her eyes were baby blue. Welcome to the H.P.O also known as the Human protection organization.

"So uh is this like a base or lair?" Keven asked fallowing the others.

"It's more like base." Anna replied

"Wait what about the girls?" Ted asked his voice was shaking with a bit of fear.

If your referring to Brittany and Trina their right here. Anna told them they all felt relieved to know their friends were safe.

"Alright the mystery is solved the earth is under alien invasion." Maria concluded

"You're correct."

"Enjoy your stay this you're new home."

Maria was about to reply "Oh no I can't just sit here and let those things destroy the earth I am going to fight. "Keven said with confidence and heading for the exit.

"I can't believe it but he's right I am going to." Ted agreed with Keven.

Melody and Jewel look at Maria for conformation, she nodded. "Then its settle were going." Maria said.

"Okay great idea do you have weapons, fighting experience anything that could help you?" Anna asked already knowing the answers to this. The teens stopped in their tracks and shacked their heads no.

"Thought so." "If you want to protect fine by me all you need is a little training." She wave for the teens to come, later she gave them a tour of the building. The teens split Jewel went with Jason, Brittany with Keven, Ted with Trina, and the sisters stayed together they all wanted to talk.

"I always thought you were a lazy musician and it turns out your saving the world. Does mom dad or our siblings know?" Jewel asked she worries about her brother in a way he was the one that raised her with her parents being on business trips.

"No they don't and I liked to keep it that way." Jason answered his sister flatly.

"So you lied to our siblings, our parents, and you hurt me I always thought you trusted me just like I trust you." Jewel said with a mix of fury, and sadness.

"I wanted to tell you however with the threat and my mission I couldn't, however am going to let you in on secret." Jason approached his sister and whispered in her ear the big secret.

"Keven we need to talk." The blond said facing the wall.

"About what Brittany?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Us and our relationship."

"Okay I'll start let see we began dating when you became head cheerleader and I became captain of the soccer team."

"Our parents forced us, we did have fun together, but I think our time together is up."

"Yeah, we both new our relationship was fake." He turned around and gave her wave as he left.

Maria and Melody were together in their new room. Melody was laughing. "What's so funny?" Her sister asked with a look of confusion

"Oh we spend our lives fighting with each other and we find time to bond at the end of the world."

"Your right, you know that I care about you right."

"Yeah and I care for you in the sisterly kind of way."

With Ted and Trina once they got some privacy they embraced each other in hug "Oh man I'm so glad you're alive." Ted said as he embraced Trina.

"Am very pleased to see that you have survived as well." Said Trina she rested her head on his chest. The world around them stopped they looked deeply in each other's eyes to find love their lips meet both wanting that moment of love to last forever unfortunately they had to break apart for air.

"All members meet me at the main hall in 20 minutes." The voice of Anna came from the speakers. Once every one arrived at the main hall they took their seats. Anna began to speak on what's happening. "Thank you all for coming, I have dire news our planet is being attacked by alien forces. This organization has stopped previous attacks, however their getting more brutal and cunning. We need your help to preserve and protect the planet. I will not lie to you some of you may not make it alive. Any questions?"

Some of the people looked worried, scared, and others looked at each other worried and having second thoughts of joining, the crowd was in panic and desperation to think clearly. "Excuse me folks" Maria tried to get their attention. When Maria failed she went straight to her aunt snatched the microphone "LISTEN YOU SNIBBILING COWARDS!" that yell got her the attention she was looking for. "MY parents sacrificed themselves for my sister and me. Two of my classmates saved little kids. I know going out there to fight aliens is a scary thought but you don't have be in the frontlines provide food and shelter for the ill and injured or the elderly as well for the fighters basically give support and fighting." Once Maria was done with her speech she rejoined her friends.

"That was awesome." Melody complemented her sister as she gave her a hug. You know I'm sticking with you till the end right? Jewel asked her friend.

"Rats and here I thought it would scare you." Maria responded sarcastically.

"We're with you till the end!" exclaimed Keven the others on the group nodded

*Clap* *Clap* the clapping came from the Moreguerra's aunt. "You all will make a great team. AS your aunt and guardian I can't say that I approve however as the leader of the HPO I say welcome aboard your training begins tomorrow."

 

 

"Wake up early tomorrow or the instructor will wake you up. Ah here we are 3 rooms each room has two beds. Ted and Keven take one room. Girls you decide how you want to share. My room is down the hall. Anna told them she then left for her own room. The girls decided that the sisters should share a room and the other three would share the other. As night settle the teens went to blissful sleep since they had an eventful day

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BRATS!" was heard the teens tried to ignore the lunatic until he somehow got louder. Maria not being a morning person woke up angrily she took one of her boots opened the door and threw it at the man's face with all her might. Maria blinked twice. The man was taller than most people he was well built his eyes were yellow his hair was short like military hair it was brown

"Huh you're still standing."

"WAHAHA YOU THINK A LITTLE GIRLY CAN TAKE ME DOWN THAT'S FUNNY YOU DO HAVE GOOD ARM."

"What's up with all the yelling Melody?" asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah and who's your new friend?" Jewel asked as the others came out to see what all the commotion is about.

"I have no idea he just started to yell like some lunatic." Maria replied

"I AM NOT YELLING! WHY ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"First you are yelling and second why are you waking us at four in the morning?" all the teens asked in union.

"DID I FORGET TO INTRUDCE MY SELF AGAIN? SORRY ABOUT THAT."

"WELL I AM KNOWN AS THE MOST POWERFUL KNOWGEBLE AWSOMEST MASTER INSTROCTOR THE GREAT LATOR."

"YOU KIDS GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT AFTER WARDS WELL START YOUR TRAINING." Lator told them. The teens complied with his instructions. Once they finished eating Lator meet them in the halls he guided them to blank room on the other side of the building.

"WELCOME TO HEL... I MEAN WELCOME TO YOU'RE FIST DAY OF TRAINING."

"Great more yelling from the lunatic." said Maria with fake joy as she waved her right index finger.

"I AM NOT YELLING NOW PAY ATTENTION YOU NEED THREE THINGS ONE BRAINS TWO STRENGHT AND THREE SURVIVAL INSTINCTS." FIRST I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT AND GAIN STRENGTH SECOND WILL BE SURVIVAL.

"Wouldn't be better if you teach us brain power first then all the other stuff?" Keven asked

"WHILE I TEACH DIFFERENT FIGHTING STYLES YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO THINK ON YOUR FEET AND REACT MUCH FASTER, ONCE YOU LEARN TO SURVIVE YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO STRATEGIZE FOR ANYTHING."

"I thought we were going to do some cool stuff not sit in the floor." Melody complained

"WE ARE FIRST YOU HAVE TO REMBER SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING FOR THE COUNTRY YOURE FIGHTING FOR THE WORLD YOUR NOT ALONE WE ARE BEHIND YOU UNDERSTOOD."

"Yeah." The teens replied

"GOOD."

With Lator's training the teens were becoming closer friends towards each other braver stronger and smarter. They each understood one another they created the ultimate bond. The training they went through wasn't easy. They still have more to learn.

Deep within a forest in hidden cave. Bliss brought Taria in he gently places her down in their medical bay. Seeing his partner in this state brought pain with in Bliss. He didn't understand why he felt pain. Bliss put on hold his plans and decided to tend to Taria's wounds.

Deep within Taria's mind the battle she had replayed over. She couldn't help but admire the filthy human who took her down back home she's won many battles heck she's the top female warrior. She was studying her opponent's move learning new ways to destroy him completely.

Bliss shall have revenge for Taria. The alien thought as he summed a screen a dark image showed up. "What do you want Bliss? The image asked in anger.

"Bliss called to report sir."

"Fine what do you have to report?"

"Taria got injured in battle with the earthlings, and Bliss believes the humans somehow found out about the invasion, all the places we attacked happened to be abandoned."

"Hmm this is troubling news if weak earthlings can take Taria down, and stupid ones know of our invasion then you two are no longer needed. Find a way to send in the rest of the fleet."

"Sir the teleported broke and this world doesn't have the resources to make one for a fleet."

"If they can travel to space or predict the invasion they have way it's only a matter of time and finding it."

"Yes sir."

"What happened to me and where am I?" She asked herself loudly

"You're in our base and you got creamed by that human." Bliss informed her in disgust. He was relieved that Taria had survived although he won't admitted.

"Bliss wants to know how you got creamed."

"That not important, what's our next move?"

"Bliss has something big planed Taria rest."

"Why should I rest?"

"Taria injured." With that said Bliss walked away to prepare for their next attack leaving a very confused Taria behind. She shrug and went to get some practice to be on top shape for her next mission.

Back at the HPO headquarters we find the teens relaxing. Keven and Ted were playing a video game when, suddenly the door bursts open and a very angry Lator shows up.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?"

"Playing a video game." Keven responded ignoring the anger of his instructor.

"WHATEVER WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR TEAM YOU GOT A NEW MISSION."

Well Jewel, Trina, and Brittany went with Anna on a top mission, and Melody and Maria are at the gym. Ted replied.

LET ME SEE IF I GOT THIS RIGHT YOU TWO WASTE YOURE TIME WHILE THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN TRAINING. IS THAT RIGHT?

"No sir we're taking a small break." They responded in union with fear to their towering instructor.

"What's the mission asked?" Maria as she and Melody were coming back from training.

"YOUR MISSION IS TO BRING MIKE. WE GOT A CALL ABOUT SPOTING THE ALIEN, WE SEND HIM IN WHEN HE GOT THERE WE LOST ALL CONTACT WITH HIM. WE THINK IT WAS AN AMBUSH. YOUR MISSION IS RESCUE DO NOT ENGAGE, MARIA YOU LEAD UNDER STOOD."

"Sir yes sir." Maria responded, she signal her team to move out then all of a sudden she stop in realization causing the other three to bump into her.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"Sir we need to know his location sir." Maria told the instructor.

"OH RIGHT SORRY ABOUT THAT." Once they got the location they left in the new craft. This wasn't their first mission they have go on other. They were becoming the best of the best in the last 3 months.

"We're almost here." Keven said as he drove the craft.

"Stop here." Maria ordered

"Why?" Ted asked curiously

"We're walking the rest of the way."

"What seriously?" Melody complained."

"Listen we can sneak in by foot if we go b-

"Car they may hear it." Ted interrupted Maria

"Right." With that covered Maria explained her plan to the others they would use the trees as cover. They kept that, up until they came across a small clearing. Bliss was floating in the sky while Mike was being held upside-down with some sort of anti-gravity machine. "This is a problem." Thought Maria "Okay scatter whoever gets a clear shoot take it." Maria ordered. However bliss noticed Maria.

"Bliss sees you kiddies. Bliss will play with you once he deposes of your friend." AAAAAAAAA bliss screamed in agony. "Which brat dared to harm Bliss?" Bliss asked with venom and fury written in his face. He looked around and noticed Ted with the blaster. Bliss took off to Ted's direction. Ted and Bliss began fighting.

Bliss started the fight with a round house kick, Ted dodged then threw a right hook however bliss managed to block. Bliss counter with a jab. While Ted and Bliss where busy beating on each other Maria took advantage of the situation she climbed a tree then she jump from branch to branch until Maria reached Mike. Unfortunately Taria who had been hidden spot it her and intercept Maria.

"I was wondering where you were." Maria said with malice as she glared at her.

"Do you even know what you're doing or why?" Taria asked as she looked into Marias eye.

"Am protecting my planet from people like you." Maria answered.

"Ha you're just a naive child that has no idea what her people are capable of, or what they've done!" Taria exclaimed in anger as she rushed Maria. Maria got out the way which cause Taria to crash into a tree. Ted and Keven were barley hurting Bliss. Bliss attacked Ted with roundhouse kick which made Keven crash into Ted. Ted push Keven to the side and threw himself at Bliss he grabbed the alien in a headlock Keven punched bliss severally times in the stomach.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bliss yelled at the boys summing all his abilities his elbows and Knees grew spikes.

"Oh we're in trouble." Keven commented

"All we have to do is dodge the spikes." Ted replied

"Its two against one we total got this." Keven stated with enthusiasm, as he rushed the enemy dodging the spikes that came at him.

"Your confident Bliss will destroy you and all of your world." Bliss pulled a bone/spike sword from his back and rushed at the two.

"Hey what happen to the blaster?" Keven asked as he kick Bliss in the face.

"I lost it during the fight." Ted responded.

With both aliens distracted Melody took the opportunity to rescue their alley. She repeated the same process as Maria, once she reached him Melody said "Hang in there."

"Oh you're so funny. Can you get me down now?"

"Am trying this machinery seems to be more complex than our own."

"Just break it." Mike told her

"If you say so." Melody then took out her saber with a mighty swing she destroyed the device. It seem as Mike was falling to his death, however he grabbed a branch and started to climbed back up. Melody help Mike return to the top. Melody and Mike returned to the battle the scene, they found was not a good one. The aliens were winning both Ted, and Keven were on the ground blood surrounding their bodies. The aliens were gaining up on Maria who was on her last strength. As Melody witness her sister being beaten to death she couldn't take it anymore the feeling of uselessness the anger with in her. She couldn't protect her parents, and now she was going to lose her sister. That's when she exploded a blinding light surround her the ground was shaking her eyes turn red, pupils disappeared, her skin turned light blue, and her body grew boney spikes. With unbelievable sped she tor both aliens away from her sister. Melody was out of control she fought Taria in rage. Melody ripped Taria's arm off and use it to beat her.

"MELODY STOP!" Mike ordered Melody turn her attention to Mike she got near him ready to beat him when she saw her reflection in the eyes of her sister who had rushed over to Melody side. "What am I?" Melody questioned herself, as she drop to her knees gripping the ground a look of distress was written all over her face once she realized she killed her enemy savagely and was about to attack her friends. With the little strength Maria had she walked to her sister and gave her a comforting hug.

Chapter 3 Oddills

Bliss escaped from the battle, while Melody was beating on Taria. He limped to his hideout his body was showered in blood. As he reached his distention he couldn't help but to think how he meet her, the love of his live.

His planet was compose of several races there were the red, and light red this were the warriors and guardians of the planet. Then there were the greens, and light greens this was the scientific group. There was the pinks, and light pinks this were held in high respect only because their color represents the planet, and lastly there were the blues and light blues this were the civilians.

The planet was united in some ways we had the warriors on the sky cities just in case of attacks. The intellectuals went to island as to not damage the people, the great and powerful pinks lived in the center of the planet, and the blue's got the underground cities. Don't get me wrong their cities both skies and underground are rich in every resource the planet has to offer. Bliss was born into the blue.

As a child Bliss had dream many people mocked him for it. They said that dreams don't come true, for him it was another story anyway his dream was to be like Oddills first hero his name was Nitram, unfortunately he was a red. Like I mentioned earlier the blues got stuck as civilians. He refused, so snuck into the islands and took any type of book he could. Bliss learned to create and repair just about anything, after four years of fighting Bliss was finally accepted into the academy to learn strategies, and tactics. That's when they meet the most gorgeous light blue, her long green hair those beautiful red eyes. Everything about her was beyond believe. Over time we became friends then teammates. Know she's dead thanks to that hum... no, not human but monster. I BLISS WILL GET MY REVENGE.

"UH excuse me Bliss." A red appear in the back of the cave. The red was taller and more muscular than Bliss, his eyes where yellow, and his hair was purple.

"WHAT?" Bliss asked angrily the red hesitate for a second it was no secret that Bliss loved her.

"Listen Bliss you weren't born a warrior there are thing you don't understand."

"Like what Gleno?"

"Like honor." The man identified as Gleno responded. Bliss simply ignored him and made his way to the control room. Gleno grabbed him by his shoulder causing Bliss to turn around and looked at Gleno's face. Gleno had a serious expression mixed with anger.

"We reds aren't as smart as the greens however we know not to follow a leader blindly." Bliss approached Gleno grabbed him by his shirt "You think am following blindly; they attacked first, then they have the nerve to use one of our own to kill Taria!" Bliss exclaimed angry once he was finished talking he threw Gleno to the ground and continued his path to the control room. The control room was located on the other side of the cave. It had various computers a table with the worlds map some desks. Bliss walked to the monitor in the cave wall. A shadowy figure appeared in the monitor. Bliss bowed to the figure.

"You shall rise my loyal subject and tell me everything." The figure in the monitor commented Bliss stood up as he explained the events that had transpire, when Bliss reached to the human transforming into one of them. "WHAT?" The leader asked angrily.

"Bliss said that a human girl turned into an oddills and not just any oddills she turned into a blue with the abilities of a red."

"I see what did Gleno think?" The figure asked

"Bliss did not tell Gleno anything."

"Good am going to share secret with you Bliss Long ago when our planet was young and our people started to flourish we received a prophecy it goes like this in time of war a foreign oddills shall rise to defend its world. I believe in the prophecy, I also believe its talking about you."

"Me?" Bliss questioned unsure of himself and doubting in his abilities and skills.

"Yes if you recall you changed our planet for the better in only four years normally it takes years you truly are unique Bliss." With that said the figure turned the monitor off.

"Bliss shall make Bliss people proud.

Earth HPO Headquarters

"Doctor how's our new patient doing?" A female voice asked

"A... am... not sure!" The doctor exclaimed "I can't tell if she's dead or in a coma." The only thing that worked was the ex-rays and her insides are different than ours." The doctor explained as he showed her the ex-rays. "This is ridiculous I can't tell were her organs are."

"What, you're a doctor you should know this better than me." The female stated as if it was the most common thing.

"Yes Anna am doctor but am a human doctor my training was for humans not aliens." The doctor explained to her. While they were talking a small sigh sound was heard it went like this sigh... sigh... sigh... sigh. The sound got louder. This caused the doctor and Anna to turn around and see Taria breathing slowly.

"Why... cough... did... you save me?" Taria asked slowly due to the fact that she's still injured from her previous battles.

"I wish I could say it was for a good deed, however that's not the case I need information." Anna told her.

"Why would I give you any info after what you dirty humans did to my home world? Taria questioned as she ran at Anna and threw a punch, Anna than threw a kick. The two women started fighting rapidly. A right hook was thrown by Anna, Taria dodged than she used an upper cut it threw Anna a few feet away. Anna recovered quickly and kick Taria in the stomach. Taria got close enough to knee Anna. Once her knee was connected to Anna's stomach Taria summed her spikes, which penetrated Anna's skin causing her to bleed.

"U... ugh... w... why? Anna asked weakly and spitting out blood.

"You DARE ask me why? Fine, your people attacked us first." Taria explained enraged, as she kick Anna away from her. We oddills were living in peace our king and queen would treat their people with respect and we would treat them the same we prosper we figure ways to live in harmony then one night a star was falling the star hit the planets labs it create it a huge explosion killing millions of people.

"Okay I get why you're mad however that doesn't explain why you're attacking us." The doctor stated.

Taria looked at him with fury in his eyes she simply said "Am getting to that." "Then a man wearing a green pointy hat, a green robe, and green gloves came out of it. You want to know what he did he kept on killing children, women, ill, and elderly every time he destroyed he would exclaim for earth. Our hero Nitram came to face this monster in blink of an eye our hero was gone. Then that monster leaves with a message you oddills are pathetic we will take your world for our self then he destroys the monument that stood for freedom."

"Wait did you say Nitram?" the doctor asked with actual curiosity building inside of him.

"Yeah, what is to you?" Taria asked

"H... He... w... ugh... was a W... WW2... hero." Anna said as she struggled to get up "He saved many lives." The doctor continued for Anna, as he rushed to her side to help her.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Taria exclaimed angrily "It's impossible my people saw him die." Taria continued she shed a few tears as she remembers the onslaught her people suffered.

"D...Do you thing spreading lies about my people is funny?" Taria asked them.

"No, you see the earths had heroes as well he was a member of the Dino (die-no) team earths first heroic team."

"That's impossible the explosion killed millions and Nitram was the first to go!" Taria exclaimed in surprise of this news.

"Did your people ever found a body?" the doctor asked her.

"I wasn't born at the time, but the story goes like this; Nitram the bravest red ever to exit came when he saw chaos fall upon our world he charged at the human valiantly as he looked dead in its eyes his last words were if I die it's for your protection then a blinding light the explosion fallowed quickly."

"Maybe he was teleported to our world in the past." The doctor explained to his company while he was taken care of the women's injuries throughout their fight.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth? "Tara asked him. "We do keep track of our history." The doctor explained.

Two days after the monstrous battle with bliss Melody felt horrible uncertain with many questions flowing around her head like: what if she loses control? Where did this power come? Why give it to her? Is she half human? What would her friends think of her? Most of her team was knock out with the exception of Maria and Mike. Melody was terrified of this new found power if she learned to control it be amazing.

"Hey their why so glum?" a strong male voice asked from behind her a voice she would never forget.

"Hey Mike just thinking of the events that took place with me and Taria."

"The riders and I were thinking maybe we can help you control it."

"You told them?"

"I had to they are my team, besides Jason wants a report after every mission we take."

"Why would you do that?"

"Listen you have great power within you. We can use that to stop this senseless fighting." Mike explained to the girl. Melody stood in thought if I can control it I can save many my family would not have died in vain.

"Fine you convinced me. When do we start" Melody asked with excitement at thought of being able to help others better than before.

"We start within 2 hours for now enjoy the day." Mike responded as he left. Melody took her leave as well no point in crying over spilt milk. Mike went to visit Taria, for some reason or the other he felt compel to visit her. She is a blue beauty after all. Mike thought as he made his way to the emergency wing ever since they brought her hear he would visit her every day for 2 hours, however this time would be different. Mike entered Taria's prison.

"Well hello, is someone trying to escape?" He asked already knowing the answer to his question since he caught her red handed.

"I may not free myself now but the end is near for you!" Taria exclaimed as she counted from 1-10 in her mind. At that moment the wall blew and a tall red oddills shows up.

"How did he found you? This place is hidden from everyone." Mike asked stated as well his body was trembling.

"We oddills knew that one of us would have to get caught just to find our favorite play things." Taria responded.

"Hold it Taria am not here to fight them only to free you." The red oddills explained to his female companion.

"What kind red are you? Taria asked rhetorically. "You should be all like Ill defeat you evil doers no one will harm her." Taria continued with her rant.

"I don't think their evil, we've been miss led." Gleno stated

"Bliss may like to act tough but he never hurt innocents." Taria replied in anger not believing that their leader would do such a thing.

"Bliss is being miss lead as well."

BY W- Taria was interrupted by Mike "wait what you're saying you're attacking us because some idiot told you to?" Gleno and Taria ignored Mikes question and continued talking among themselves. "By who?" Taria asked him calmly as she left her prison

"Am not sure who's behind all of these however we better get out of here." Gleno told Taria as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to his side.

"Wow I can't just let you leave." Mike told them.

"Very well if you wish to die." Gleno states as he got into battle position, Mike did the same

Gleno threw the first punch which went a lot faster than either Bliss or Taria.

That didn't stop Mike he launched at Gleno however in the last minute the alien dodged his attack and kick Mike a few feet away.

[Rats that guy hits harder than Bliss and he already hits pretty hard not to mention his sped it's incredible.] Mike thought as he rushed Gleno from behind. Gleno just stood there. Mike took the opportunity to kick him in the back. Gleno fell to the ground and as if nothing happened he got back up again.

"Who are you?" Mike asked as he sighed heavily from the small battle.

"My name is Gleno Rett I am from the warrior side of my planet you fought valiantly but sloppy." Gleno stated as he Taria took th

Bliss had fallowed Gleno since he was order to. He took advantage of the situation here was their enemy base so why not destroy it when given the chance. Bliss used the transformation device he recently created and turned into human he walked the grounds looking for information and of course weakness of his enemies. Bliss took the opportunity to plant a few virus in the Main computer he then took his leave without being noticed or so he thought unknown to him a figure had been fallowing him ever since he enter. The mystery man hid behind a wall he reached for his blaster. The man slowly revealed himself to be Keven.

Keven blasted Bliss several times without warning. Once he was sure Bliss was out of commission he walked up to the computer and tried to fix it however it turned out to be too late. Portals all over the sky were opening.

"Attention this is Keven Bliss was here I took him down he did something am not sure what." Keven send a message through the speakers.

"Y... You ... late." Bliss said faintly as he felt his pain and body slip away.

"What did you do?" Keven asked angrily. Once Anna heard the message she order them to evacuate as she didn't want to take any chances than she went for her nieces.

Melody was with the riders training to control her new found abilities whatever she did previously was not coming out. They were far away from the city and base. "Has anyone seen Mike?" Jason the leader of the group asked.

"I was with him a few hours ago he said he'd be here." Melody answered him.

"Thank s for the reply but I need you to stay focus on the mission." Jason ordered.

"Alright Melody you need to revisit your fight with Taria." Tim commented while fixing his device. "How is she going to do that?" Ned asked him.

"The solution is simply she has to remember what she felt." Tim replied to Ned's question.

"What did you feel?" Jason asked Melody

"Well I felt a bunch different stuff first was useless Maria and the others were doing the hard par.t I couldn't free Mike without him telling me what do. Next was sadness my parents past on, because they were trying to save my sister, and me I couldn't avoided their demise. The last was rage I refused to lose all the people that matter to me I was not going to let them go without a fight and something in me snapped." Melody told them.

"So to unlock your hidden abilities we have to resurface those feelings again in that order." Tim explained walking in circles.

"How do we get her to fell it again?" Jason asked

"Well there are three of us and three emotions she needs to fell." Ned told them

"I get it we each amplify one of those emotions." Tim told them. Once they discovered how to unlock her powers they started to get to work. Ned was trying to make her fell useless, Tim was trying to make her sad and, Jason was making her angry. To achieve their goal the riders surround her.

While all this was going on Maria had found Mike injured in the detained facility to her horror Taria had escaped. She saw the whole that was blasted in the wall. Then she saw portals popping out of no were and then there was Keven's voice in the speaker saying'

Attention this is Keven Bliss was here I took him down he did something am not sure what.

Maria took her hologram watch and contacted Keven.

"Kev I have bad news there green holes in the sky it looks like fleet is coming." Once her message was send she pulled Mike to the medical center. Brittany, and Trina spend most of their time in the medical center. They had heeled Maria's group from their battle against the oddills. At the moment Maria entered the room with a knockout Mike.

"He needs help fast, and get my team up here now!" Maria ordered. Jewel, Keven, and Ted arrived a few minutes after the call.

Where's Mel-... Maria was interrupted by a creature crashing through the wall. The creature's eyes were red with no pupils, the skin was light blue, the body was female, and her hair was red and long. Maria and her friends took a glimpse and realized this was Melody. Maria went into leader mode and started to give them orders while she fought her sister "Kev take them to the weaponry take whatever you need and help out their also take the lead."

"What about you?" Keven asked her as he dodged an incoming blow from Melody.

"I'll be fine." Maria stated while she kicked her sister on look into Keven's face told her that he was extremely worried about her. "Oh and once this all over the answer to your question is yes." Maria told him as she blocked a punch. The fight between the sisters was evenly matched which is concerning considering the fact that Maria has no special ability.

Are you sure? Keven asked one more time.

Yeah am sure now go and save the damn planet! Maria exclaimed

"Alright guys you herd her to the weaponry after we get what we need. We'll dived our attention Trina and Brittany you to help the injured get them to safety the rest of us will handle the threat."

"Hey Keven what about Maria and Melody?" Jewel asked as they reached the weaponry. Jewel took two the laser swords, Ted took the hyper blaster and a few energy bombs, Brittany and Trina took medical supplies and blasters, and Keven already had his weapons.

"They'll be fine." The group entered the battle field fighting the army of reds that came their way. Brittany and Trina wear moving the civilians to a safety zone. "Hey Keven I know this is probably a bad time to ask but, what she meant by the answer to your question was yes?" Ted asked as he took down three reds.

"I asked her to marry me after the whole Melody incident." Keven responded as he blasted two reds away.

Huh, no flipping way, really you. His teammates responded at the same time.

"Is it really that shocking that I propose to her?"

"No, it's shocking that she said yes?" Brittany answered trough the ear links

"Yeah, remember how she was when we first met her?" Trina asked

We were on our second year of high school. We had known each other for years, then they came the Moregurra sisters one was so shallow, but sweet and some what kind, while the other was horrifying mean. Didn't care about any one, or at least that what she would have you believe. Until we discover her secret that she was only like that for fear of rejection. Her fear was a bit irrational she thought everyone was out to get her. Jewel told the story.

"Okay enough reminiscing we need to protect the people." Keven ordered as he charged to an army of reds. The oddills warriors came and they were more dangerous then the previous group.

With Maria and Melody. The two girls were fighting with melody on the offensive and Maria on defense. "Come on Mel control the beast." Maria rolled away, all melody could do was roar in response to her sisters pleas. "Am the only thing you got and you're the only thing I have please look me in the eyes." No matter how much Maria talked to her sister everything fell into deaf ears. Melody just kept attacking Maria to almost an inch of her life. Melody was preparing the finishing blow when Anna came to the rescue by kicking Melody on the side "Listen this is not you!" Anna exclaimed she charged at the transformed melody and gave her a hug. The beast was calming down and Melody emerged or at least her mind.

"How would you know?" Melody asked in tears, she was afraid not of the war but of herself seeing what she did to her beloved sister. It was too much for her to bare she burst into tears. Anna reached Melody's ear and whispered "I know because I was there." That stopped her crying. "Are you some kind of stalker?" "What, no you see it's complicated but my name is Maria Anna Moreguerra. Anna told Melody. "My sis is about to die, and you make jokes like that, what kind of aunt are you." Melody asked her in anger. "Melody you're not from this time. I have the same name as your sister because she, and I are the same person and you're our daughter I bought you to the past.


End file.
